Smeargle
/ |dexcekalos=124 |species=Painter Pokémon |type=Normal |imheight=3'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=127.9 lbs. |metweight=58.1 kg |ability=Own Tempo Technician |dw=Moody |color=Brown |egg1=Field |body=06 |male=50}} Smeargle (Japanese: ドーブル Dōburu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Smeargle is light brown in color, it has a light brown cap on its head and a light brown tail. On its front legs it has two brown stripes on both arms, it has one brown stripe on its hind legs. The tip of its tail oozes paint which varies in color for each Smeargle. The color paw-print on its back is the same color as the paint from its tail. In the games Smeargle's tail is commonly shown as green. Natural abilities Smeargle can have one of two abilities, Own Tempo or Technician. Own Tempo is an ability which prevents the user from becoming confused. Technician will increase the power of any of the user's moves by 1.5 if their power is less than 60. Smeargle is unique in that it can learn essentially any move with its signature move Sketch which copies the last move used in battle. The only moves that can't be Sketched are Chatter and Struggle. Because of this, most TMs will not work on it. Smeargle cannot Sketch Shadow moves. However, if Smeargle uses Lucky Chant before using Sketch, Shadow Moves can be Sketched. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Ruins of Alph |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Ruins of Alph |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Artisan Cave |erarity=Always |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 212 Poké Radar |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 208, Route 212 Poké Radar |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Ruins of Alph, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Route 5 |bwrarity=Swarm |xy=Route 7 |xyrarity=Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory. |silver=Once it becomes an adult, it has a tendency to let its comrades plant footprints on its back. |crystal=The color of the mysterious fluid secreted from its tail is predetermined for each Smeargle. |ruby=Smeargle marks the boundaries of its territory using a body fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. Over 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found. |sapphire=Smeargle marks the boundaries of its territory using a body fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. Over 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found. |emerald=A Smeargle marks its territory using a fluid that leaks out from the tip of its tail. About 5,000 different marks left by this Pokémon have been found. |firered=Once it becomes an adult, it has a tendency to let its comrades plant footprints on its back. |leafgreen=A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory. |diamond=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks. |pearl=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks. |platinum=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks. |heartgold=A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory. |soulsilver=Once it becomes an adult, it has a tendency to let its comrades plant footprints on its back. |black=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks. |white=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks. |black 2=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks. |white 2=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks. |x=It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks. |y=Once it becomes an adult, it has a tendency to let its comrades plant footprints on its back.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 235 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 235 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 235 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 235 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 235 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 235 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 235 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 235 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 235 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Smeargle BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr= Smeargle BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Smeargle XY.gif |xysprs=Smeargle Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Smeargle XY.gif |orassprs=Smeargle Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Smeargle Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Smeargle Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Jack Pollockson's Smeargle *Ogin's Smeargle Trivia Smeargle can always remember its signature move, Sketch, without having to level up by going to the Move Reminders in any core series game. Etymology Smeargle's name comes from the words "Smear" (a stain from a kind of substance) and "Beagle" (a breed of a dog). Gallery 235Smeargle_OS_anime.png 235Smeargle_OS_anime_2.png 235Smeargle_OS_anime_3.png 235Smeargle_Dream.png 235Smeargle_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 235Smeargle_Pokemon_Stadium.png 235Smeargle_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg ko:루브도 (포켓몬) Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon